Another: The story of the unborn
by GaboA7X
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Misaki Mei y Kouchi Sakakibara acabaron con la calamidad que azotaba a la clase 3-3 de Yomi del norte, desde aquella sangrienta noche no se ha vuelto manifestar, pero aveces los problemas se adaptan a las medidas que los anulan... "Una nueva calamidad se manifestara al arribar el no nato".
1. Prologo

Prologo: Una nueva calamidad

* * *

15/4/2008

Era una mañana normal en la ciudad de Yomiyama, lejos habían quedado aquellos días horribles, de muerte y pavor... Hace ya 10 años de la ultima muerte por la calamidad de la clase 3-3 de Yomi del norte. Iba a comenzar un nuevo año escolar, todo pintaba para ser regular... Otro año evitando tener un extra, otro año sin calamidad, al menos eso pensaba la junta de la escuela, ¿Qué podría salir mal con tanta precaución? Bueno, hay veces en donde los problemas cobran otra forma y deben buscarse nuevas soluciones...

—Ya llegamos Srta. Shiraiwa —Exclamaba un señor de cierta edad con un traje de chófer, que conducía una limusina, aunque no se veía muy feliz de hacerlo.

"¿Así que esta es la escuela? Pues no es la gran cosa", pensaba una chica de cabellos castaños y largos, de tez blanca y ojos negros, que traía puesto el uniforme de la secundaria.

La chica se bajó del vehículo, camino algunos metros hasta la entrada de la escuela, ahí se encontró con un señor de apariencia bastante senil, que llevaba un traje con la insignia de Yomi del norte a su lado.

—¿Y usted es? —Preguntó el viejo.

—Shiraiwa Nozomi —Respondió sin mas la castaña.

—Oh, usted debe ser la hija de Satoru Shiraiwa, el gran detective... A usted le corresponde la clase 3-3 —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por ubicarme, con su permiso iré a mi salón de clase —Se despedía con una reverencia, propia de una princesa.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al susodicho salón, ese salón que había acogido tantos gritos, tanta sangre, tantas tragedias, tantas cosas repugnantes... Al entrar, encontró al profesor dando su clase regular.

—Jovencita, se puede saber ¿Por qué interrumpió mi clase? —Cuestionó molesto.

—Es que... Acabo de llegar... Perdón por la demora profesor...

—Solo dígame su nombre y tome asiento...

—Yo soy Shiraiwa Nozomi...

Al proclamar estas palabras, el profesor, que era un hombre joven, de cabellos y ojos marrones, delgado y de tez blanca, la apuntó como presente en la lista y le señalo un asiento en la primera fila de la hilera izquierda para que se sentara, estaba junto al lado de la ventana por lo que se veía todo el terreno de la escuela, Nozomi sin mas que agregar se sentó en el puesto asignado y escuchó atentamente la clase del profesor, hasta que la campana se hizo escuchar, eso significaba que era tiempo de receso. La castaña se levantó de su silla, y mientras algunos de sus compañeros se quedaron platicando en el aula, ella se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó en una mesa y saco un sandwich para empezar a comerlo, pero una figura extraña se sentó a su frente.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —Sugería una chica pelinegra, de tez blanca y ojos amarillentos, que tenia una sonrisa de boca a boca, con su almuerzo en una bandeja.

—Claro, no veo el inconveniente... —Respondía fríamente la castaña.

—Así que... ¿Tu también eres nueva? —Le preguntó al sentarse.

—Pues si, tu también pareces serlo al no tener amistades aquí...

—Pues si... Por eso pensaba que...

—Que al acercarte a mi me convertiría en tu amiga y ya no estarías tan sola... ¿Eso es lo que pensabas no?

—Pues, si no quieres ser mi amiga no te obligaré... —Dijo algo temerosa por la actitud de la castaña.

—No, está bien... Yo también necesito una amiga... ¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre y por qué te transfirieron a Yomi del norte? Así nos podríamos conocer mejor —Decía algo mas relajada.

—Oh, bueno... Mi nombre es Matsuyama Yumiko, hasta el año pasado estudiaba en una secundaria privada al sur de la ciudad, pero me cambiaron debido a que cerraron ese instituto... ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Nozomi Shiraiwa, como ya debiste escuchar en la clase... Me transfirieron acá por el trabajo de mi padre, el es detective, vino acá a investigar un caso de un asesino en serie si no me equivoco, ademas que mi mamá es procedente de aquí, así que actualmente residimos en casa de mis abuelos.

A lo lejos, dos personas miraban con atención a las chicas.

—¿Esas son las nuevas chicas? —Un hombre, de apariencia joven, delgado, tez blanca y cabello corto rubio, tenia un uniforme deportivo y un silbato, era el profesor de educación física.

—Si, al parecer aún no se han enterado de nada... —Le respondía el otro individuo, era el mismo profesor de antes.

—Quizás eso sea lo mejor... Hasta ahora ya son diez años desde que se desató la ultima calamidad, se podría decir que aquella noche la desactivamos, Sakaki-kun...

—Puede que tengas razón, pero hay veces en donde el problema se adapta a la situación, y por lo general vuelve repotenciado... Así que no hay que bajar la guardia nunca...

—Bien, ¿Y que harás para salir de dudas?

—Ya me las ingeniaré, mejor apresúrate, que tienes que preparar tu clase y en cinco minutos termina el receso...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Demonios! —Salió corriendo como loco hacia la salida que conducía hasta la pista para hacer deportes.

—Nunca cambiaras, Teshigawara-kun... —Decía con una sonrisa ante las estupideces de su amigo.

El timbre sonó, todos volvieron a sus aulas, incluyendo a las dos chicas, que ahora habían hecho una buena amistad... Llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, la clase se tornaba cada vez mas aburrida, el profesor Sakakibara no es precisamente el profesor mas entusiasta, así que era de esperarse que una chica como Nozomi se aburriera.

—¿Acaso el siempre nos dará clases? —Le preguntaba a alguien a su lado.

—Pues, hoy solamente, mañana tenemos otras actividades como deporte o pintura... Quizás es porque es nuestro primer día y nos tiene que dar instrucciones para saber enfrentarnos a la calamidad... —Decía un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios cortos.

—¿Calamidad? —Preguntaba algo curiosa.

—Señorita Shiraiwa, debe respetar que estoy dando clases, por favor, no quiero castigarla ya que es nueva, pero si me encantaría hablar con sus padres para que no se repita —Le advertía el castaño, ¿Qué será lo que trama?

"Genial... Mi primer encontronazo con un profesor... Y ademas hablará con mi madre... ¡Que gran primer día!", pensaba con obvio sarcasmo.

Pasaron las horas, era ya la hora de la salida, sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse, Nozomi bajó las escaleras como un rayo, sabía que si se iba rápido podría evitar el regaño del profesor, pero eso no fue así, sorpresivamente el profesor Kouchi, que había bajado unos minutos antes para "tomar agua", estaba en la puerta.

—¿Va a algún lado tan apurada, señorita Shiraiwa? —Le decía con toda la calma del mundo.

—Pues... Mi mamá se encuentra afuera y no me gusta hacerla esperar... —Se excusaba en estas palabras.

—Bueno, ¿Qué le parece si me lleva a conocer a su madre? Recuerde que necesito hablar con ella.

—Bien... —Avanzaba hacia la salida algo nerviosa.

Los dos salieron de los recintos escolares para encontrarse con una limusina que aguardaba tranquilamente, y de la cual salió una chica joven,con una figura imponente, de tez blanca y ojos rojos, con el cabello de igual color al de Nozomi solo que esta lo llevaba corto, aunque se parecían mucho era imposible que fuese la madre de la castaña, no aparentaba mas de 25 años.

—Buenos días, ¿Usted quién es? —Preguntaba algo confundida la misteriosa chica.

—¿Yo? Soy Sakakibara Kouichi, y soy el profesor de Nozomi... Mucho gusto, aunque necesito hablar con su madre o padre.

—Esta hablando con la misma, mi nombre es Yoshikawa Maki, la madre adoptiva de Nozomi, ¿Hay algún problema profesor?

—Oh, mis disculpas... Quería platicar con usted porque su hija se distrae mucho en clase y no quiero que se estropeen sus calificaciones... —Se puede decir que al verse en situaciones incomodas, Sakakibara no responde como el quisiese.

—¡Cuente conmigo profesor! Si se vuelve a distraer otra vez me dice para aleccionarla.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me tuve que transferir?", pensaba algo angustiada la castaña.

—Oiga, tengo la sensación de que usted y yo nos hemos visto antes... ¿Es usted de aquí? —Le preguntaba Sakakibara.

—Si, pero es raro, yo no te recuerdo... Usualmente suelo recordar las cosas... Pero bueno, estoy un poco corta de tiempo, así que me tengo que retirar... Nozomi, nos vamos —Se veía algo apresurada.

—Hasta luego profesor... —Nozomi se despedía mientras se dirigía hacia su limusina.

Ya al haberse montado, el chófer puso en marcha la limusina, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que...

—Mamá, ¿Qué es la calamidad?

* * *

Este es el prologo de un nuevo proyecto que comienzo :D quiza sea algo corto pero es porque es un prologo mas que todo introductorio, asi que para proximos capitulos esperen algo mucho mas largo, espero que guste este prologo y de aqui a un tiempo subire el primer capitulo :) espero tambien muchos reviews (?) meh, pero si me animarian a escribir "mas rapido" por asi decirlo para mantener alegres a mis lectores :)

Sin mas que agregar, les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches (?)


	2. Capitulo 1: Estúpido sandwich

Capitulo 1: Estúpido sandwich

* * *

"Qué será la calamidad?", pensaba Nozomi tendida en su cama, esa frase le causaba una mala espina terrible y al mismo tiempo una curiosidad increíble y no era para menos después de lo sucedido la pasada tarde.

Flashback.

—Mamá, ¿Qué es la calamidad?

—¿Eh? ¡¿En donde escuchaste esa palabra?! —Le respondía con otra pregunta su joven madrastra.

—Pues en la clase oí a un chico mencionarla...

—De seguro son jergas de los chicos de ahora...

—¿Pero conoces qué es?

—No —Dudó un poco en responder, era obvio que sabía y lo ocultaba.

Fin Flashback.

Ese recuerdo le rondaba su cabeza, ella intuía que su madre le ocultaba algo, era algo mas que un presentimiento, casi era un hecho en su mente. Pero en medio de sus pensamientos algo la regresó al mundo real.

—¡Hija, date prisa o sino llegarás tarde a la escuela! —Era su madre que le gritaba desde el primer piso de su casa.

—Ya voy mamá... —Le decía sin muchos ánimos de levantarse.

La joven castaña bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina de su casa, en donde la esperaba su madre con el desayuno servido.

—Anda, come o se nos hará tarde —Le comentaba su madrastra.

—No tengo hambre, ¿Podemos irnos ya a la escuela? —Rechazó la comida algo cabizbaja, tenia hambre de otra cosa, era hambre de conocimiento.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Su madrastra también era astuta —Es por algo sucedido en la escuela, ¿Cierto?— Adivinó muy bien lo que le sucedía.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Es solo que no tengo hambre —Se veía algo nerviosa al contestar —Si me disculpas iré al auto a esperar par irnos... —Nozomi en señal de rebeldía solo frunció el ceño para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia el vehículo.

La señorita Maki solo soltó un suspiro mientras un extraño individuo se le aproximaba.

—Solo está teniendo uno de esos ataques de complejidad que le dan a los adolescentes... —Le decía un hombre ya maduro, que tenía el cabello de un color negro en donde se podían apreciar ya la existencia de canas, su tez era blanca mientras sus ojos eran marrones, llevaba puesto un traje de cuero marrón.

—Quizás tengas razón...

—Pero asegúrate de que ella se enfoque en sus estudios, para eso te contraté... ¿Entendiste? —Le exigía con cierto desprecio y amargura

—Sí Shiraiwa-san... —Se veía algo deprimida.

—Espero que así sea... Sino te las verás feas... —Decía en un tono intimidante hacia la joven mujer —¿Qué esperas? ¡Prepárame un maldito sandwich! —Le ordenó como si fuese un dictador mandando a una sirvienta.

Maki solo asintió cabizbajamente con la cabeza para después ir a preparar el desayuno de ese energúmeno, al terminar se lo sirvió en un plato y este comenzó a devorarlo como un animal ante la mirada de una asqueada Maki.

—¡¿Qué me ves?! ¡Ve a acompañar a mi hija a la escuela! —Le gritó aun con la boca llena, provocando que pequeños pedazos del sandwich volaran hacía la humanidad de la castaña.

—Sí Shiraiwa-san... —Tenía miedo hasta de quitarse los restos de comida de encima en frente de él, temiendo que le hiciera algún daño físico.

Después de esas palabras ella se dirigió al garaje de la casa para subirse a la limusina en la que la esperaban su hijastra y el chófer. Cuando Maki llegó, el chófer arrancó y se dirigieron a la escuela, fue un viaje tétrico, mucho mas incomodo que el de ayer por la tarde, por la simple razón que tanto hija como madrastra se encontraban algo tristes y dudosas. Al llegara al recinto, Nozomi sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de la limusina y se "piró" del lugar, como un buen español diría.

—Ni siquiera se despidió, hay algo que le pasa... —La experta Maki deducía con algo de preocupación.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya, Maki-san? —Decía seriamente el chófer.

—Tiene razón, en la tarde trataré de ver que le pasa, vayámonos —Sentenció la castaña para que el chófer emprendiera marcha hacía la casa de la familia.

Mientras tanto, nuestra protagonista había llegado ya al salón de clases, otra vez tarde...

—¿Llegando de nuevo tarde Shiraiwa-chan? —El profesor Kouchi la saludaba con esta interrogativa.

—Perdoneme Sakakibara-sensei... le juro que no sucederá de nuevo —Decía al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia en señal de perdón.

—Solo tome asiento y preste atención...

La chica solo asintió a la petición de su profesor y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que ayer, al lado de aquél chico rubio que la había hecho meter en problemas antes aunque había despertado cierto interés en él, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya hay romance en la historia? Pues no, no hay romance, ella quiere saber que demonios es la calamidad y agotará todos los métodos de deducción posibles para averiguarlo...

La clase avanzó lenta y aburridamente, en especial en la mente de Nozomi que estaba mas que desesperada por salir al recreo y poder hablar mas claramente con ese chico. Pero todo letargo tiene su final, sonó la campana y eso significa recreo.

Nuestra protagonista salió como un rayo fugaz hacia la cafetería, como si no hubiese un mañana.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?", pensaba su amiga Yumiko mientras la seguía tranquilamente a la cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Nozomi rápidamente aparta una mesa para cuatro personas y se sienta a comer su comida.

—Oye, se puede saber ¿Qué hacías haciendo una maratón en los pasillos? —De esta manera "saludaba" Yumiko a su amiga.

—Tú sientate y come... —La pelinegra jaló de su mano a la presente y la sentó de golpe en la mesa.

—¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?!

—¡Tshhh! Ahí viene... —Exclamó en forma de susurro.

De repente, en la cafetería aquel chico del que aun se desconoce su nombre acompañado de su fiel amigo, que era de tez blanca para variar, cabellos negros y ojos de este mismo color, parecían muy entretenidos en su charla.

—¡Rápido! ¿Como se llaman ellos? —Nozomi le preguntó a su amiga señalando a los recién llegados sin que estos se dieran cuenta claro está.

—¿Eh? ¿Y para qué quieres saber? —A Yumiko se la veía confundida.

—¡Dilos y ya!

—Como digas... —Soltó un suspiro —El rubió es Akio Fukushima y el otro es Hayate Genda, pero ¿Por que quieres...?

—¡Fukushima-kun! ¡Genda-kun! ¿Quieren comer con nosotras? —Interrumpía la pregunta de su amiga con ese llamado

Los chicos solo atinaron a verse el uno con el otro, sorprendidos.

—La chica nueva y Matsuyama-san nos invitan a comer... ¿Qué hacemos Fukushima-kun? —El pelinegro cuestionaba algo indeciso.

—Esa chica me ha estado mirando todo el día... ¿Qué querrá? —Preguntaba el tan buscado rubio.

—Eso es que le gustas o te odia con todo su ser y te matará en cualquier momento.

—Creo que estás leyendo muchos mangas de colegialas con problemas amorosos —Decía con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vengan! —Seguía insistiendo la castaña.

—Bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir —Los dos chicos se acercaron al lugar cuando el rubio pronunció estas palabras.

—B-buenos días... —Saludaban titubeantes los chicos.

—Buenos días... Tomen asiento cuando quieran —Les sonrió una muy "cariñosa y bondadosa" Nozomi.

"Esta muy extraña... ¿Qué tramará?", pensaba algo inquieta su fiel amiga, sabía que ella no se comportaba así, la interrogación de ayer no se le borrará de la mente nunca.

Los dos chicos se sentaron al lado contrario de la mesa que las chicas y sacaron sus almuerzos para empezar a embutirlos lo más pronto posible para saciar sus vacíos estómagos, o bueno... Eso era lo planeado.

—¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé mi almuerzo en casa! —Akio se lamentaba.

—Pues pasarás el día con hambre estúpido olvidadizo —Hayate se mofaba de la mala suerte del rubio.

—Como ayudas Genda-kun... —Decía en obvio sarcasmo un Akio deprimido y molesto.

—Toma...

La de esta voz era Nozomi, ella había sacado un sandwich extra de su bolso, venía envuelto en papel aluminio y olía como salido del horno recién.

—¿Eh? Pero... ¿Ése no es tu almuerzo?

—No importa, mi madre me hizo uno extra por si me da más hambre de lo normal...

—Está bien pero... ¿Sandwich para el almuerzo?

—Sino quieres pues quédate con hambre...

Procedía a guardar el sandwich de nuevo cuando...

—¡No! ¡Si quiero!

En acto de un segundo le arrebató el sandwich y procedió a comerlo.

—No te preocupes... Después me lo pagarás —Eso ultimo lo susurró.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué nos han invitado a comer? —Preguntaba un confundido Hayate.

—Ah, pues... Quería saldar cuentas con Fukushima-kun... —Se refirió a el en un tono más macabro y terrorífico que el mostrado.

"¿Saldar cuentas? ¿Qué significará eso?", pensaba una expectante Yumiko.

—Oye, si es por lo de ayer... Lo siento, no quise hacer que te regañaran ni nada... Es mi culpa y lo admito, pero no hagas ningún escarmiento o algo por el estilo —Decía para "relajar" a la "pleitista" Nozomi.

—¿Eh? No, no te preocupes por eso... Después de todo no fue tu culpa —Sonreía al aclararlo.

—Oh, entonces... ¿A qué te referías con saldar cuentas?

—Pues... ¿Recuerdas de lo que me hablabas ayer cuando Sakakibara-sensei nos interrumpió?

—Pues no, ¿De que te hablaba?

—De la llamada "calamidad" —Dijo tajante, provocando la mirada fija de cierto profesor que cree haber escuchado lo que no debe de haberse nombrado.

—Oh, eso... Y entonces quieres que te cuente todo lo que se, ¿No es así?

—Al parecer captas rápido las ideas de los demás.

—¿Y si me rehuso? —Cruzó los brazos en forma de rebelión.

Al siguiente instante, el arrogante chico estaba suspendido en el aire siendo sostenido de la camisa por Nozomi.

—Si te rehusas usaré mis años de entrenar artes marciales en tu cara, ¡¿Entendiste infeliz?! —Lo amenazaba como toda una pandillera.

—¡Nozomi-chan! —Yumiko no podía creer lo que hacía su amiga.

—¡Suficiente! —Gritaba Sakakibara

En ese momento el profesor Sakakibara ayudado del profesor Teshigawara, lograron separar a los individuos y hacer que Nozomi soltara a Akio.

—¡Devuélveme mi sandwich, malagradecido! —Gritaba intentando zafarse de los brazos del profesor Kouchi.

—¡Estas loca maldita lunática! —En las mismas se encontraba el rubio, pero este estaba aprisionado por Teshigawara.

—Me acompañará señorita Shiraiwa

Kouchi se la llevó a su oficina para charlar un poco

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué se formó ese escándalo? —El profesor empieza con su interrogación de esta manera.

—Pues, el me engañó y me molesté con el... Es todo lo que voy a decir... —Cortante, así hay que describir la manera de expresarse de Nozomi.

—Necesito saber en qué la engaño para castigarlo a él también si es necesario...

—No quiero decirlo, me importa muy poco lo que le pase a el... —Un iceberg quedaría corto para describir la cantidad de frialdad que contienen las frases de nuestra protagonista.

El profesor solo tomó aire y se preparo para decir lo que dirá.

—Es sobre la calamidad, ¿Cierto?

—¿Acaso usted es brujo, lee las mentes o algo por el estilo?

—No, solo digamos que oigo cosas que no debería oír...

—...

Nozomi se había quedado sin palabras, había sido descubierta y de seguro le iba a venir una suspensión por pelear en la escuela.

—Por esta vez te dejare ir ilesa, Pero solo te diré algo... No creas todo lo que te dicen, ¿De acuerdo? —Para declarar esto, volteó a ver a su ventana mas cercana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nuestra protagonista se encontraba solitaria en los pasillos de la escuela, caminaba hacía la parte exterior de la academia puesto a que su clase tenía clase de deportes y esta se había acabado de cambiar el uniforme normal por el de esta clase.

"No creas todo lo que te dicen, ¿De acuerdo?", estas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Ella no había entendido bien el significado de las mismas, aunque esto le daba un indicio que eso de la calamidad es algo mas grave de lo que ella imaginaba.

—¿Por qué tan sola? —Una voz para nada conocida sonaba por el pasillo.

—¿Quién eres?

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de este fic, así que espero muchos reviews para seguir (?) okno xD solo espero que a las personas les sea de agrado :3 (aunque dejar review no cuesta nada (?) xD)

Bien, ahora haré unas preguntas para el siguiente cap (?)

1)Quien será esa voz extraña?

2)Será buena o mala?

3)Traerá consigo la calamidad?

4)Alguna vez han comido sandwich de almuerzo? XD

5)Reviews (?) (Sino Nozomi les partirá la cara como lo hará con Akio (?) xD)

Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido, les ha hablado GaboA7X y les deseo buenas noches uwu


End file.
